Rain
by Beacon
Summary: A walk in the park leaves seventeen year old Kakashi with a little more than he bargened for with a lost, pink haied, green eyed child. slight Kakasaku


AN: bangs head I really have no excuse for writing Kakasaku, but here I am anyway, writing a pairing simply because it was hot, I really have no morals. Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: maybe in my dreams..

Rain

Kakashi stopped momentarily in his pleasant walk through the park, cocking his head to the side. Yes, there it was again, a little sniffle followed by a whimper. He looked around warily, body tensing in case of any sudden attack from an enemy. But nobody dropped from trees or burst from the ground to attempt to once again take his life. Instead, the soft whimpering continued, just to his right behind a large bush.

Taking a few steps forward the teenager carefully peered beyond the branches and thorns toward where the crying seemed to be coming from. Sure enough, a small body was curled closely in on itself and rocking back and forth slightly and emitting hiccups and soft cries. Short pink hair fell over the small child's face, which was red from the tears that were streaming down her chubby cheeks.

Kakashi watched the child for a few moments more uncomfortably. He wasn't good with children, never having any experience with them, and his own childhood had been filled with training and fighting and killing. From the appearance of things, this little girl was alone, and Kakashi wasn't quite sure if he should attempt to help her or simply continue on his way and leave her for someone more capable to handle. He could always just report he had spotted a child back at headquarters and they would send someone out to find her. However, at that instant, the little girl looked up, and her green eyes caught sight of him. Uncertainty passed over her tiny features, and then more tears welled up in her eyes and she shot toward him, arms extended to grab him.

Kakashi managed to keep himself from dodging the child on reflex and allowed her to tackle his leg, nearly unbalancing the seventeen year old. She buried her face in his pant leg her sobs became harder and wetter. Kakashi looked around uncomfortably again, looking for someone else to dump the child on. The park was unhelpfully, though not unsurprisingly for a rainy day, empty and Kakashi gave a mournful sigh as he once more looked down at the little girl still sobbing into his leg.

"Umm… there, there?" He tried lamely as he hesitantly patted the little girl's small head. She looked up at him once more, green eyes over flowing with tears, and nose running. Kakashi winced as he realized how much snot was probably on his pant leg now. He managed a half-hearted smile through his mask and bent down to get eye level with the child.

"Mama!" She wailed and leapt into his arms, her own tiny, chubby limbs wrapping around his neck. Kakashi steadied himself and attempted to awkwardly pat the child's back. "I want my Mama!" she cried into his neck.

"Uh…" was the only thing Kakashi could supply before he stood, shakily supporting the tiny child in his arms. "Where is your mother?" He asked carefully.

The little girl shook her head. "Don't know." She whimpered, wet hair sticking to her face.

Kakashi frowned. "Where do you live then?" He tried. The little girl pulled back from her chocking embrace to look around and then point down to the main streets of Konoha with one hand while the other remained firmly wrapped around his neck. Kakashi sighed and began to walk carefully toward the main town, awkwardly holding the child against his chest. The little girl's tears had mostly stopped and she just sniffled every now and then, and rubbed her large eyes to rid them of the itchiness from all her tears. Every now and then, she would point out a street to take and Kakashi followed her silent directions obediently.

As the continued toward the little girl's home, she looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "You have funny hair." She whispered and she reached one hand up to touch the soft locks.

"..." Kakashi didn't reply but dipped his head a bit to let her touch his hair more. Anything to keep her from crying again he would gladly do. As they progressed further and further into the village, the child's directions became more and more precise and soon the pair heard the distant crying of voices.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" A woman's tearful voice called over and over again, and the little girl in Kakashi's arms began to wriggle. He set her on the ground as carefully as he could before she took off.

"Mama!" She cried as she scurried down the street. Kakashi hesitated and followed her, making sure that she reached her mother.

Through the rainy mist, Kakashi recognized the figure of a woman the little girl's cries became more urgent. "Mama! Mama!" The woman turned and then she too was running toward the small child.

"Sakura-chan!" She cried as she picked the small girl up and hugged her close, weeping into the child's wet hair. Kakashi once again paused and then turned away from the happy scene, heading back down the street. He wasn't needed there anymore but suddenly a pattering of feet sounded behind him and Kakashi whirled around in time to catch the little girl as she leapt for him.

"Thank you for helping me home," she sniffled into this chest and Kakashi 'hmm'ed softly in reply as he once again patted her head. She let go of him and gave him a huge, toothy smile before turning and running back down the street to her mother. Kakashi shook his head as he watched her go, but he realized with a jolt that he hadn't felt so whole in years.


End file.
